1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat developable photographic materials and processes for developing a dye enhanced silver image employing, in binder, in reactive association, (a) photosensitive silver halide, (b) a dye-forming coupler, (c) an oxidation-reduction imge-forming combination comprising (i) a 3-amino-1H-1,2,4-triazole silver salt oxidizing agent, with (ii) an organic reducing gent which in its oxidized form forms a dye with the dye-forming coupler, and (d) an antifoggant concentration of a 5-mercapto-1,2,4-triazole antifoggant as described herein. In one of its aspects it relates to a photothermographic element comprising a support having thereon the described photosensitive silver halide and combination of imaging materials and an antifoggant concentration of the 5-mercapto-1,2,4-triazole antifoggant. In another of its aspects it relates to a photographic composition, especially a photothermographic composition, comprising the described photosensitive silver halide and imaging composition with the antifoggant concentration of the 5-mercapto-1,2,4-triazole antifoggant. A further aspect of the invention relates to a process of developing a dye enhanced silver image in a photographic material, especially a photothermographic material, containing the described imaging combination and the described antifoggant.